The Perfect Man 2: Wilderness Trip
by Harri B
Summary: Holly,Amy,Adam and the rest of their class are on a school trip,but when an old friend of Holly's joins the school and the trip,he shows Holly that people aren't who they say they are and that the perfect man is him.But who will Holly choose, him or Adam?
1. Preparing for school trip

**Disclaimer: ****The Perfect Man**** doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first ****the**** Perfect Man fanfic, please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

I walked into my classroom to find my friend Amy already sitting there.

"Hey Holly." Amy greeted

"Hey." I said sitting down

"So, did you bring you're permission slip for the trip?" Amy asked

"Yes." I said

"I can't wait to go this trip and get away from my parents."

"Why?" I asked. "You're parents are cool."

"They have started talking about college."

"Ouch." I said

"So, my uncle and your mom seem to be getting pretty close."

"Yeah, he's really nice and he's the perfect man."

"So, what about him?" Amy asked indicating at the door.

I looked up to see my boyfriend Adam Forrest walking into the classroom. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You've got it bad." Amy noted

_Lunch_

I and Amy were sitting at a table when Adam came over and sat down.

"Hey Adam." Amy greeted

"Hi." I said

"Hey." Adam said

"Looking forward to the trip tomorrow?" Amy asked

"I am." Adam said smiling at me

"Okay, I got to go see a teacher about something. See you both tomorrow." She walked off

"Hey." Adam said again

"Hi." I replied

"Are you packed for the trip?"

"Nearly, I just have a few things left to pack." I said

The bell rang. We both stood up and Adam took my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He said

"I love you too."

He gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"Bye."

"Bye."

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of the next chapter.**

"Here you go." Mom said handing me the cargo pants.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Mom asked

"Are you and Ben o.k.?"

"We're excellent honey."

"O.K." I said

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mom."

**A\N: If you want the second chapter, hit the review button.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: ****The Perfect Man**** doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last**** chapter. This chapter was a pain to write, but the next chapter will be better. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Hamilton apartment,_

"Here you go," Mom said handing me the cargo pants.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" Mom asked.

"Are you and Ben o.k.?" I asked watching her face for a response.

"We're excellent honey," she said with a smile.

"O.k." I said.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she said kissing my head before walking out.

"Goodnight mom," I said.

_The next morning,_

I was standing next to mom and Zoe at school waiting for the teachers to allow us on the coach.

"Honey, are you sure you've got everything you need?" Mom asked eyeing my back pack.

"I'll be fine. We're only going to camp, not the Andes," I said with a small smile.

Mom pulled me and Zoe into a hug.

"I can't believe I'm letting you go away for two whole weeks," she said studying my face.

"Mom, I'll be o.k. I promise," I said trying to reassure her.

"Hey!" Amy shouted walking over followed by Ben, who was her uncle and mom's boyfriend.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"You excited?" she asked to happy for this time in the morning.

"Yeah, obviously not excited as you," I said before laughing.

"I've been awake since four," Amy said yawning.

I laughed.

"Hey stranger," Ben said pulling mom into a long romantic kiss.

Me and Amy groaned.

Mom and Ben broke apart with Ben's arm still around mom's shoulder.

"Hey," a voice said.

We turned to see Adam standing there wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Hi," I said blushing as he took my hand.

"Alright everyone!" Dr. Fitch called. "Say goodbye to your parents put your luggage in the boot of the coach and get on the coach please."

"I'll see you on the coach," Adam said walking off.

"Bye Zoe," I said hugging her before turning my attention to mom who was already crying.

"I'll be home in two weeks," I managed to say before being pulled into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Mom said squashing me.

"I'll miss you to mom," I said stepping back.

"You promise to call every night?" she asked looking at me.

"I promise," I said with a smile.

"Alright then," Mom said.

"Bye," I said stepping onto the coach and sitting down opposite Adam and next to Amy.

"I've brought travel Monopoly," Adam said.

"I've brought lunch stuff," Amy declared.

"I've brought cakes," I said holding up a bag full of cakes that mom had created.

"Alright everyone! Please put your seatbelts on and wave goodbye to your parents for the next two weeks," Dr. Fitch shouted.

We all put our seatbelts on and wave goodbye to our parents. Ben had his arm around mom who had her hand on Zoe's shoulder as they waved goodbye to our coach which started pulling away from the school.

_Zoe's POV._

"I hope they'll be o.k.," Mom said.

"They'll be fine," Ben said trying to reassure her. "How about we go get some breakfast?" he asked.

"Please mommy," I begged.

"O.k.," Jean said allowing herself to be led away by Ben.

**A\N: O.k. that chapter wasn't fantastic, but now that chapter is out of the way, it will get better. Here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Holly Hamilton, is that you?" a voice asked.

I spun around and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

**A\N: So, who is the mysterious new person? Will they affect Holly and Ben's relationship? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
